


Love to Hate You

by MandaJay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaJay/pseuds/MandaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't stand the little pissant he's been paired with.  So why is he thinking about him at the worst possible moments?</p><p>WARNING:  First encounter is a little rapey.  It's not in Chapter One, but be careful hitting the next chapter button if it is a trigger for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Hates Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadisonG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonG/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is an ass, Eren is a piss-ant.

Jean placed a hand on his hip, steadying him in the harness.

"Shift your weight this way," He whispered close to Eren's ear.

Eren shifted slightly trying to focus on his method instead of the warmth on his hip and the tickle of the other man's breath.

"Like this?" He asked, pressing against the hand.

"Perfect," Jean purred. Goosebumps raced through the smaller man settling in his scalp and the tips of his toes. He started to sway as the fingers moved and then disappeared. He turned his head slightly looking for him and lost his balance for the third time tonight. Upside down again, looking at Jean's knees. He collapsed in laughter, sitting hard on the ground in front of Eren. As his laughter subsided he opened his eyes, looking in the upside down aqua stare.

"What happened?" Asked Jean, breathless and trying to maintain his composure.

Eren felt himself go red and was glad that the blood was already running to his head.

"Lost... concentration," he replied slowly.

Jean caught his breath finally and stared intently into the deep aqua gaze that had suddenly turned serious. He stood and walked around Eren and started to flip him upright. He stepped between the dangling feet, leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the thin waist, pulling him up in one smooth motion.

Too close! They were too close together. Eren's breathing quickened and his pulse raced. He waited for Jean's hand to move from the small of his back. It stayed where it was. Before he could stop himself, he leand against the broad chest in front of him.

Closer.

He smelled like soap from the showers.

Closer.

Was he breathing faster, too?

Closer.

They were sharing breaths.

Closer.

Noses touching, eyes closed, anticipation.

Eren steeled himself, closed the gap and brushed his lips against Jean's. Strong arms tightened around him and he was lost in the taste of the other man. They stayed this way, lost in each other, until neither could breathe in more than a ragged gasp. Jean pulled back suddenly and quickly unhooked the straps causing Eren to hit the ground roughly.

"Enough for tonight," Jean stead sternly. "Goodnight, Jeager."

All Eren could do was nod and head back to his bunk for a restless night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren spat out the dirt and pushed up from the ground. A harsh laugh issued forth from the occupant of the dusty boots in front of him. Jean reached down, offering a hand to help him up. Eren took the offered hand and yelped when he ended up flat on his back. He sat up quickly and turned looking up into the grinning face above him. Jean was enjoying this!

"Your turn," Jean said, still laughing. Eren stood and steadied himself. He watched the large man closely as he prepared to attack. Jean rushed, changing his course mid-stride. Eren caught his sleeve and stumbled to the side. He turned and rushed again. This time Eren caught him in the square in the chest, shifting his weight and flipping Jean over his head and onto the ground. He stood looking down with a slight grin, silently celebrating his success. The other cadet was on his feet in an instant and rushing again, catching Eren off-guard and knocking him back to the ground. He was pinned between the dirt and the imposing man above him and he turned red again when he realized that his heart was pounding loud enough to hear inside his head.

Jean stood and stepped over Eren as combat practice ended leaving him in a heap on the ground as he disappeared around a corner headed to the dining hall.

Eren slowly stood and brushed the dust from his clothes, ran a hand through his mussed hair and took a deep steadying breath. After his performance today he was tempted to skip dinner, but the noise issuing forth from his mid-section convinced him not to.

"Did you see how I killed him out there?" Jean was saying loudly as Eren entered the room. "What a fucking piss-ant, I bet he'll end up in the fields before the end of the week."

Eren turned bright red as Jean's friends burst into laughter and turned to point at him. He grabbed food and sat as far away from them as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short intro chapter. The rest will be longer, I promise. Leave me some love and comments if you enjoyed it. I will write faster with encouragement.
> 
> Lots and lots of Love,
> 
> MandaJay


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for the characters to forgive me for this one, but here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a problem with non-con, stop here and skip to the next chapter.

Jean stood under the hot spray letting the water run down his body. He ran the soapy cloth down his abdomen as he thought about the reason his cock was standing at attention.

"Fucking twerp" he said quietly. Why the hell was he reacting this way? He hated the little fucker. He felt betrayed by his own body. He stood there until the water went cold and his throbbing erection subsided enough to be covered by a towel.   
"Guess I better get this over with" he said to no one as he stepped out of the stall. He quickly dressed in a light shirt and loose fitting pants and headed out to the training area. The guy would never make it through training but Jaen had been tasked with helping him, he took it as his duty to at least try.

As he approached the training harnesses, he saw the idiot trying to strap himself in. He was bent over, ass in the air and Jean's body began that annoying as hell reaction. The loose pants developed a noticeable bulge in the front and he cursed lightly. He approached the smaller man from behind and stood silently.

"Let's try a different method" he said, his voice raspy. He hoped Eren didn't notice. He knelt in front of him and started fiddling with the straps, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Anything you think will help," Eren stuttered. Jean saw him shudder at his touch and that was all the encouragement he needed. He reached up, grabbing the waistband of Eren's pants and pulled them down swiftly. Pulling the strap he had been messing with caused the harness to tighten around Eren almost painfully and he cried out.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Eren sounded slightly panicked. That was good. Jean smiled inwardly, he was really starting to enjoy this. He stood in front of the twerp that was the source of his discomfort and pulled the wire, lifting the smaller man into the air. He finished pulling the pants from around Eren's ankles and stepped around behind him. He placed his hands on the thin hips and tipped Eren forward positioning him quickly.

"Nice ass," he whispered. "It's gonna be mine in a minute." He reached forward and stuck two of his fingers in Eren's mouth.  
"Suck bitch," he growled, kneading the taut cheeks with his free hand. He grinned when Eren started sucking, weaving his tongue between the fingers. The thought of trying out his mouth when through Jean's head fleetingly. When his fingers were slick, he pulled them out and roughly inserted them into the tight hole he was planning on filling soon.  
" Don't scream, piss-ant," he warned, "or I'll really give you something to scream about." He worked his fingers in and out a bit til he felt Eren loosen up and shimmied the waistband of his pants down, exposing himself to the night air. Jean quickly spat on his hand, lubed himself up and positioned himself at Eren's tight hole.  
"Don't scream," he growled , reached around placing a hand on the gaping mouth , and inserted himself fully into the other man. It was surprisingly tight.   
"Seems you -were- a virgin," he mocked. "Were..." he laughed as he began to use Eren's body to relieve some of the tension. He pounded into the man until his Eren's whimpers turned into moans.

"Enjoying yourself, Jaeger?" He asked. He heard the boy moan louder in response. He grabbed the shaggy hair on the small head and used it to pull him back in time to his thrusts, fucking him even harder. Four thrusts later he pulled Eren tight against him and held him still while he filled the tight hole. He pulled his shrinking member out and adjusted his clothes.  
"Fuck you, asshole," he said quietly as he walked away, leaving Eren to figure out how to get down.

Eren dangled there, stunned. What the hell just happened? He felt as if the last hour had been a bad dream. Had Jean really just...?   
After a few minutes he realized that anyone walking past would see him, bare-assed, dangling from the harness with his half hard dick hanging down. The twisted uncomfortably, almost ended up flipping over and finally released himself. He stood, brushed the dirt off of his bare legs and reassembled his clothes.  
His mind turned to a shower and he headed that direction. The emotions that shock had hidden finally surfaced and he fell to his knees in the middle of the path. He wept. Large tears formed at the corners of his eyes before running in hot trails down his cheeks and falling to the dry ground. He doubled over as the pain hit him. Not physical, but emotional pain that was crippling. He couldn't stop crying, even when warm, familiar arms circled him, lifting him up and helping him inside. He wrapped his own arms around the girl and cried into her shoulder for what seemed like hours.

Jean laid in his bed, sated but not happy. What the hell had he just done? Oh, well. The little fucker had gotten to him. And he could tell that Eren had enjoyed it, at least a little. He had been moaning, or was it whining? No matter, he had gotten the little asshole out of his system. He rolled over and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Mikasa stroked Eren's hair. Her shoulder was wet, but at least he had stopped crying. Eren's slow breathing told her that he had fallen asleep, so she laid him back on the bed. She pulled the blankets up over him then sat gently back down on the edge of the mattress. Silently, she cowed to make whoever had done this, whatever this was, to hurt a thousand time worse than Eren. She kissed him gently on the forehead and returned to her own bunk. She would find out who the sorry son-of-a-bitch was, and she would make them pay.


End file.
